L96A1
The L96A1 (Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Precision Marksman) is a bolt-action sniper rifle. The L96 is one of the few one-hit-kill weapons in the game, while also being the most prominent. Overview Few weapons can rival the L96 in efficiency, but whatever the L96 lacks, its 1-shot kill capability often makes up for it. However, it has an incredibly low accuracy for a sniper rifle, so even the most talented marksman often misses a shot with a perfect lineup. The L96 can be used in practically any situation, from long range engagements to close-combat quick-scoping or no-scoping . Its overwhelming stopping-damage can take out even the most experienced of foes in one shot, before they have a chance to retailiate. Keep in mind, however, that with a bolt-action weapon like the L96, your first shot may usually be your only window of opportunity. If you miss, you may not have a chance to take another shot before you are taken out yourself. Drawbacks Compared to the SR-25 and the M24, the L96 is lacking in accuracy and speed. New players may dislike this gun because of its recoil and relative difficulty to place shots. The bolt-action configuration of the L96A1 coupled with the slight lowering of accuracy for the L96 means that missed shots have far worse consequences than on a sniper rifle like the SR-25 that allows for quick re-aiming and firing. Keep in mind, the L96 is less accurate than even semi automatic snipers. This may cause some reliability issues over long distances, when an opponent is only partially visible. Within places like Kill Creek. players often find it extremely frustrating to try and get a hit on the opposite side because of the low accuracy. Even when the center of the crosshair is directly on the body of the enemy and fired, you will see that most of the time, the bullet goes spiraling off course. Contrary to popular belief, this gun is not 1-shot kill everywhere on the body. Against someone with a Medium Vest, if shot in the leg or arm, the gun will not do full damage. With someone wearing a Light Vest, there is pretty slim chance of this happening, but it is still possible. With a Heavy Vest, the bullet has 50/50% chance of either killing them or causing severe damage if shot in the torso. Popularity The L96A1 and its variants are THE most popular sniper rifles in Combat Arms. It is easily obtainable, and it virtually has no recoil because it is bolt-action. Players covet this rifle so much solely because of its one-shot-kill ability. Despite the fact that other one-hit-kill snipers have been released, the L96 series has remained #1 because of its adaptability. Variants Direct Variants *L96A1 Arctic Wolf *L96A1 Ghillie *L96A1 Super-Magnum *L96A1 Black-Magnum Related Variants *L115A2 *L115A3 Trivia *The L96A1 was the first 1-hit-kill Primary weapon ever released in Combat Arms. (technically it wasn't released, because it was in Combat Arms since the beginning.) *The L96 is considered to be one of the most aesthetically-pleasing Sniper Rifles in the game. It is different from other Sniper Rifles because the featured icon of the L9 sports an extremely thin barrel. Every other sniper rifle will have a much-thicker barrel in its icon, but the L9's is a unique, straight line. *The L96 actually does more than 100 damage. The actual damage is greater than or equal to 119. This would explain why it still kills in one hit even with a suppressor against players wearing the Standard Vest. (The ones bought in the shop, not pre-attached.) However, the L96A1 with a Shop bought Suppressor will not kill a player wearing the Heavy Vest in one hit if the bullet hits the foot or arms. *Getting a headshot with this gun on an unarmored opponent will do up to 999 damage. However, a well placed headshot on an Infected only does 13 damage. That means that the shot only did 1.301% of its usual damage. *The L96 is the most used sniper rifle for the No Scope, due to the fact that it kills in one hit. In fact, it is rare to see someone no-scoping with a sniper rifle other than the L96 or its variants, although the usage of other one-hit-kill rifles is becoming more and more common. *In real life this gun is extremely accurate, even more so than the M24. But for game balancing reasons, its accuracy is poor for a sniper weapon. *This gun lacks a compensator like its real life counterpart, which may explain the hefty recoil. *Every once in a while, the L96 may be able to fire two shots without reloading the bolt. *Nexon planned to release a permanent L96A1 for a tremendous 200,000 GP (compared to the G36E and the UMP, which were sold for 100,000 GP) if Combat Arms got 200K Facebook fans by 10/15/10. Because the Facebook Combat Arms Fan Page had gotten over 200k fans by 10/15/10, Nexon released the permanant L96A1! It was able to be bought on the weekend of 10/15/10. Taking the "recession" into consideration, If you had bought the Permanant L96A1, you would have gotten a 100k GP rebate (given 3–5 days after purchase). Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary